Falling Solo
by King in Yellow
Summary: Shego's first solo trial as a lawyer ends with her feeling very unlike Perry Mason. She doesn't want a critique, but gets one anyway. Solidly in Best Enemies series.


Boilerplate Disclaimer: The various characters from the Kim Possible series are all owned by Disney. Any and all registered trade names property of their respective owners. 

**Falling Solo**

After the deputies led her client away Shego laid her head on her brief case. On a television show she would have found a way to get him off. Of course, on television he would have been innocent and she would have brilliantly exposed the actual criminal. Instead she had to plead the case for a douche bag.

Steve Crandall stopped at the defense table, "Come on, let's go over to Open Court for lunch."

"Want to get in a little gloating?"

He frowned at her, and gestured for her to come with him. She stuffed her papers in the brief case and reluctantly followed him out as other lawyers moved to the front of the courtroom for the next case.

"Did the DA really send you in to humiliate me, or did you make the request on your own?" she asked as they waited to cross the street.

"Neither," he said as they dashed across an opening in the traffic. "Alice asked me to take it. She wanted to know how you handled your first solo."

Shego digested that for a moment. As he opened the door for her she asked, "So, you get to tell my boss that I fucked up?"

"Not hardly," he laughed.

"My client is doing twenty to thirty."

"Your client was guilty, and everyone knows it. If there had been any way to get him off do you think they'd have let you go in there solo? Adam would have been in there, or maybe even Alice."

Lunch rush hadn't started yet. They waved to lawyers they knew and settled into a booth. Conversation resumed after they gave the waitress their orders.

"It looks a lot more glamorous on television," Shego sighed.

"What doesn't?"

"I thought the job was about seeing justice done. Getting the innocent off."

"Like you got justice?"

"Okay, maybe that's a bad example."

"Did you really think your client was innocent?"

"Honestly? No, I think he was scum."

Crandall smiled, "At least you aren't delusional."

Shego hesitated, "But did I screw up because I thought he was guilty? Could I have done more? Should I have done more?"

They paused as his cheeseburger and her veggie burger arrived.

"You don't get the luxury of believing in your clients," he told her before taking a bite. "If you want to believe in your job get a job in my office. It feels good to get criminals off the streets."

"Still doesn't answer my question. Did I fuck up?"

"Remember," he smiled, "the Constitution guarantees everyone's right to legal counsel. That includes the guilty as well as the innocent. You provide an important function as defense counsel."

Shego gritted her teeth, "You're going to book me for assault when I try to strangle you, aren't you?"

He laughed, "You did fine. You should have raised objection to two exhibits—"

"F and H?"

"Right."

"Shit, I knew I should have done that."

"I was ready. We had solid chain of custody – you'd have lost. And one of my questions to Doctor Larkin was leading. Depending on the judge's mood you might have won. But I could have made my point with a different line of questions."

"So you'll tell Alice I didn't fuck up too badly."

"I'm going to tell her you were entirely competent, but lack a little confidence – which you don't deserve yet. You did fine for a first case. I think I went into the bathroom and threw up after my first solo trial."

Shego gazed at her burger with apprehension, "Damn, you really didn't need to tell me that."

"You'll probably be fine. But I got to eat fast and get back to the office."

They concentrated on eating for the next few minutes. As they waited for the waitress to bring their credit cards back Shego changed the topic, "So, your boss is finally running for governor. What are his chances?"

He laughed, "I won't comment."

"Will you offer any comment on your own plans?"

"Excuse me?"

"Some of us think you'd make a hell of a good DA."

"You trying to chain me to an administrative desk and keep me out of the court room?"

She looked around and saw no one was listening, then continued in a quiet tone, "I'm serious. Your boss spent too much time politicking. You know that. Every lawyer in the tri-city area respects you. You would run unopposed."

He changed the subject as they got up to leave, "So, how are the wife and kids?"

"Kim is trying to get me to stop swearing in front of the girls--"

"How is she attempting the behavior modification?" Steve interrupted.

"She swats me with a rolled up newspaper when I swear."

"Any change in behavior?"

"I'm starting to like the swats. I want Kim to quit Global Justice. Hero should be a hobby, not a vocation. The girls are great."

"They were great elves at the Christmas dinner."

"Solstice dinner," she corrected him.

They were on the street in front of Open Court, finishing the conversation. "My Briana thought they were great. She'd like a play date with them."

Shego arched an eyebrow, "Your place or mine?" she asked in her most suggestive voice.

"Either. She loved your house - and Ron."

Shego laughed, "All the girls love him," then returned to the earlier subject, "Are you at least thinking of the DA job? I'll work on your campaign."

He smiled, "A convicted felon endorsing me… That should help my opponent." He turned and began walking away.

"I'll endorse your opponent if you run," she shouted after him.

"I'll think about it," he called back.

--The End--


End file.
